Don't You Ever Let Me Go
by Ramsburgbs
Summary: One man will do everything he can to save his friends and his loved ones...
1. Hello Hagerstown

**_Walking Back 2 Life_**

**_A New Walking Dead Fan Fiction_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hello Hagerstown_**

**Three Days before the Infection…**

I was packing up for my trip to Hagerstown , Maryland, my birth place, I always seemed drawn to that place but always been busy with work and college."Hey Branden" I heard from outside my door. I looked and saw my friend Kenzie. Kenzie and I have been friends since 6th grade; we always could talk to each other no matter what the situation was, she has been lately quiet since the passing of her grandmother, but has been a great help."Hey" I said with a tired look. "Need some help with the boxes?" She said, "That would be great." "So" She said, "what have you been up to?", "I looked at her and said, "It's been doing very well since I found out about how flexible my vacation hours are.", "What about you?", She smiled and said "Oh nothing, just going with my bestest friend ever to Hagerstown!" , I laughed and we continued to pack.

**(During the drive, One Day before The Infection)**

I looked at the sign and it said "Hagerstown 20 Miles," I asked if Kenzie could take the wheel so I could get some sleep. She didn't I pulled over and we switched spots. As soon as I closed my eyes, I passed out; when I woke up we were at my dad's dad came out and gave me a huge hug, "How's it going kiddo?" "Same old same old."He told me he was just finishing up dinner and he helped me with my bags and we went in, my father's 41, has blackish grayish hair, 5' 9", and a very big Christian. We got inside and unpacked in the living room. My dad led us to the kitchen and we began to eat. I told my dad all about how work was and how my grades were doing; he told me he was going to do a sermon this Sunday at his church. I said that we should be able to go since I don't have to go back till this Tuesday. I finished up my dinner and told Kenzie that me and her can sleep in the upstairs bedroom, since there were two beds in that room. She said that's fine and I put all our stuff into the bedroom, closed the door, and went to bed.

**(Sorry if it looks to short, i need help putting it into Stanzas or into small sections, will post another chapter ASAP)**

**Thank you for reading, more to come.**


	2. Newsflash

**_Walking Back 2 Life_**

**_A New Walking Dead Fan Fiction_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Hello Hagerstown_**

**Three Days before the Infection…**

**Three Days before the Infection…**

I was packing up for my trip to Hagerstown , Maryland, my birthplace, I always seemed drawn to that place but always been busy with work and college.I'm 6'1",brown hair with a blonde tint,a big zombie fanatic"How ironic",I weigh about 190 pounds, pretty built for just a 24 year old.I decided to go back to Hagerstown because my dad has always been telling me that "Hagerstown is the place to be" and that he misses me ever since I left for college."Hey Branden" I heard from outside my door. I looked and saw my friend Kenzie. Kenzie's 5'6",120 pounds,dark brown hair,and a big zombie fan and I have been friends since 8th grade; we always could talk to each other no matter what the situation was, she has been lately quiet since the passing of her grandmother, but has been a great help. "Hey" I said with a tired look. "Need some help with the boxes?" She asked, "That would be great." "So" She said, "what have you been up to?", "I looked at her and said, "It's been doing very well since I found out about how flexible my vacation hours are.", "What about you?", She smiled and said "Oh nothing, just going with my bestest friend ever to Hagerstown!" , I laughed and we continued to pack.

**(During the drive, One Day Before The Infection)**

****I looked at the sign and it said "Hagerstown 60 Miles," I asked if Kenzie could take the wheel so I could get some sleep. She didn't mind. So I pulled over and we switched spots. As soon as I closed my eyes, I passed out, when I woke up we were at my dad's place. My dad came out and gave me a huge hug, "Hows it going kiddo?" "Same old same old." He told me he was just finishing up dinner and he helped me with my bags and we went in, my father's 41, has blackish grayish hair, 5' 9", and a very big Christian. We got inside and unpacked in the living room. My dad led us to the kitchen and we began to eat."I'm glad we came down here."I said. "I'm Glad you came down too kiddo" "So what have you been up to?" my dad said."Well I have been focusing on school and I've been working at a local restaurant right near campus." "That's nice, I've been helping out at the church you used to go to before schooling." "Also I'm teaching a sermon this Sunday if you're not busy you could come by and listen to it?" I said that we should be able to go since I don't have to go back till this Tuesday.I finished up my dinner and told Kenzie that me and her can sleep in the upstairs bedroom, since there were two beds in that room. She said that's fine and I started taking up the bags when I saw a old picture of me, I started to tear up since it was so long ago...I finished taking up all the bags up, I was about to put all the clothes away but I was so tired, I yelled down to Kenzie and told her that I'm going to bed. She said alright and I closed the door,closed the blinds, and went to bed, not knowing what would happen the very next day...

**Thank you for reading, more to come.**


End file.
